Large containers or receptacles such as burial containers or caskets in common use at the present time are generally bulky structures made of a variety of materials including wood, metal, concrete, synthetic resins as well as composite materials and with covers or lids of various kinds. The method of fabrication heretofore used to manufacture the large size base and lid components is generally complex and expensive, and frequently requires many separate operations and materials to provide the desired resistance to deterioration, sealability and structural characteristics. Prior burial containers made entirely of synthetic resins, while exhibiting some desirable advantages, are generally unsuitable for aesthetic reasons and lack the structural and flexural strength to withstand the loads applied as well as the structural characteristics needed for withstanding handling during storage and transporting, and when being used for the interment of human or animal remains.
Presently composite caskets are fabricated utilizing materials that depend on a chemical reaction to solidify. The materials are resins and hardeners and/or catalysts coupled with reinforcements for strength. Thus, by depending on reinforcements for structural integrity the resins and catalysts are of a low viscosity sufficient enough to flow in and around the reinforcements. To provide proper wetting properties and adhesions to the reinforcements, coupling agents are used to promote adhesion. Systems of this type because of the exothermic reaction, have a high shrinkage rate that results in the structure having built-in thermal stresses. Distortion often occurs following the expansion cycle. Furthermore, systems of this nature do not enjoy quick cycle times without the risk of stress cracking due to thermal cycling associated with the exothermic reaction.
Additionally, it requires sophisticated equipment with high pressures and velocity to fill the molds within the gel times prescribed. If the molds are not filled within the time limits, premature release of the product from the mold surface occurs resulting in surface distortion of the finished part. Material systems of this nature require expensive and complex metering, mixing and dispensing equipment that require solvent flushing. The solvents available for use presently are neither environmentally nor user friendly. Disposal requirements of the materials are permit oriented. Concurrent with this complexity is the requirement to fabricate and use expensive molds. These molds are designed to withstand the high pressures associated with these molding resins.